Destiny Chosen
Circumstance of gaining abilities associated with a particular destiny. Not to be confused with Chosen One. Opposite to Usurp Worth. Also Called *Chosen *Destined *Prophesied Capabilities The circumstance that the user is given powers related to their role in the fulfillment of a particular goal by an external, but in-story entity, such as a god or sorcerer. These powers can vary according to the world itself. Applications *Assailant *Empathic Weaponry: Often has an associated prophesied weapon. *Guardianship *Living Anomaly: Rarely, powers may be given that exceed the normal bounds of the universe. *Reincarnation: The destiny may be associated with a particular, circulated soul. Associations *Destiny Manipulation: A subject of the manipulation of destiny. *Title Bestowal: May be the recipient of such a title in addition to the associated powers. Limitations *Powers may be limited exclusively to the role they were chosen for, and may not work otherwise. *Powers may be removed upon completion or failure of their goal. *Those who are aware of these chosen ones' destinies may be able to utilize them to their own gain. *As they are not the users of Destiny Manipulation, their roles could control them more than they can control their powers. **Users of Destiny Manipulation can possibly remove their association with prophecy, and thus remove their powers. *May not be able to change their fates. Known Users See Also: The Chosen One and The Chosen Many. Cartoons Films Live Action TV Manga/Anime Gallery Angel1.jpg|Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) is the chosen champion of the Powers That Be. War_of_Light.jpg|The Lantern Corps (DC Comics), with exception of the parasitic Indigo, Orange, and Black lights, choose their wielders based upon their internal characteristics, and rely on those characteristics for power. Animal_Man_0008.jpg|Buddy Baker (DC Comics) serves as the Animal Man, protector of the avatar of the Red, the embodiment of all animal life on Earth in the DCnU. Rot.jpg|The Arcane family (DC Comics) serves as the most recent avatars of the Rot, the force of decay in the DCnU. earth-2-3-grundy-man-of-grey.jpg|Solomon Grundy (DC Comics) serves as the agent of the Grey, the agent of decay in Earth 2 of the DCnU. Swamp_Thing_Vol_2_109_Textless.jpg|Matango (DC Comics) serves as the agent of the Grey, the force of fungal decay on the pre-New 52 DC Universe. Alec_Holland_006.jpg|The Swamp Thing (DC Comics) serves as the primary avatar of the Green, the manifestation of all plant life on Earth in the DC Universe. Ash_Evil_Dead.jpg|Ash Williams (Evil Dead) is the chosen one, destined to fight and defeat the Necronomicon and its demons. Kratos_Blades.jpg|Kratos (God of War) is the "Marked Warrior", prophecised to destroy Olympus. Keyblade.png|Wielders of the Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts) are chosen by previous wielders, along with their Strong Heart, in order to wield the powerful weapons in the fight for Kingdom Hearts. Fateless One.jpg|The Fateless One (Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning) was chosen by Tirnoch as the being to free her from imprisonment, and thus resurrected and stripped of the ties of fate that would keep that from happening. LOK Kain.jpg|Kain (Legacy of Kain) is the Scion of Balance, destined to restore order and Balance to the land of Nosgoth. Master Sword.png|The Master Sword (Legend of Zelda series) can only be wielded by a hero that is "pure of heart and strong of body" and represents power, wisdom, and courage. Mjolnir.jpg|Mjolnir (Marvel Comics) has a Worthiness Enchantment which grants the powers of Thor to any who are worthy of it. Marvel_the_worthy.jpg|The Worthy (Marvel Comics) were eight super humans of who were possessed by the spirits of eight Asgardian hammers, giving them amazing strength and other abilities. Neo The One.jpg|As The One, Thomas "Neo" Anderson (The Matrix) was created and chosen by the Architect as a symbol of hope for humanity in the most recent incarnation of The Matrix. Elements of Harmony.jpg|The Elements of Harmony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) are granted to those who represent honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty, and magic. Naruto Shippuden 424.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto), the two Children of the Prophecy who created a revolution in the world of ninja. Clark Kent Smallville.jpg|Clark Kent (Smallville) is the prophesied hero of Krypton. Legendspyro_702.jpg|As a legendary Purple Dragon, Spyro (Spyro) can master all of the different elements and is destined to direct the fate of his era. AnakinSkywalker.jpg|Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) was prophesied by the Jedi to bring balance to The Force. Ta'veren.png|''Ta'veren'' (The Wheel of Time) are chosen to fulfill a particular purpose in the defense of the Pattern, pushed and pulled according to where they are needed to be. Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Enhancements